Computing devices and software applications operating thereon have become essential in many areas of people's lives. Computing devices and/or software applications have been built for purposes that range from web browsing, word processing, gaming, and others to vehicle automation, factory automation, robot control, and others. Operating a computing device and/or software application commonly requires a user to manually direct the flow of execution to accomplish desired results. Depending on the user interface, these directions may be conveyed to the computing device and/or software application through simple actions such as selecting items in a graphical user interface or through complex and lengthy computer instructions. As such, operating a computing device and/or software application to gain its benefits is often a time consuming task itself. Also, operating a complex computing device and/or software application may only be reserved for expensive and well-trained computer operators, thereby also incurring additional cost.